The Red Guy
'The Red Guy', Jace Redd is a character created by Aldrasos. He is a deceased engineer who worked for Fredbear's Family Diner, and one of the main animatronics' key creators. After the diner closed down, Jace made it his duty to forever watch over the animatronics...even in death. Appearance When he worked as an engineer he wore his maintenance uniform, which was dyed red to signify his rank as the 'founding creator' of the animatronics, even though he was one of several. He dyed his mid-length brown hair a dark red for an unexplained reason, most likely to match his similarly coloured eyes. When he walked around he often carried a large wrench in his right hand despite the animatronics not using the type of screws it fixed. When asked why he carried it around, he simply replied, 'For safety'. After transferring to Cloaked Inc. he wore the simple grey uniform when on the day shifts, but changed back into his old red uniform during the night shifts due to it being 'practical'. He normally looked very serious and impatient, but when he was relaxed he smiled and laughed a lot, making him out to be quite a helpful and friendly guy. After reanimating inside Gearkreig, the semi-animatronic suit he built, his appearance is strangely preserved for someone who should have been decomposing in an abandoned building for months. His usual red uniform is now a darker red than before, especially around the chest where a large cavity is located, after having a large water pipe punched through his torso, the blow which originally killed him. His left arm is heavily bandaged after being bit by one of the animatronics through the suit, which mysteriously began bleeding heavily after his return. The right side of his face is covered by a thin layer of dried blood from a head injury, also darkening part of his hair. He has less variety in expressions after death, with his face either being a cold scowl, an impassive frown, a twisted smirk or a look of absolute hate. Jace rarely removes his suit, and so his real appearance is normally a mystery. However, on the rare occasions he reveals himself, animatronics tend to either scramble away in fear or freeze in place. This is usually the case for the original animatronics, who recognise their partial creator and realise that they (mainly Freddy) was responsible for his death. The other animatronics simply sense the strange aura of authority he radiates, and so try to escape punishment. Personality Jace used to be friendly and cheerful, but in a held-back sort of way. After the numerous unfortunate incidents revolving around the animatronics he designed, however, little of that happiness seemed to remain, replaced with constant dark, nervous thoughts about what might happen next, and who the next victim might be. He rarely bothered to acknowledge the other workers, who began to resent and shun him, mainly due to his belief that something unnatural was affecting the suits. He thought this because after checking and testing the animatronics he came to the conclusion that the suits could not be malfunctioning, and that there was no logical or natural explanation for the phenomenon. He feels responsible for the deaths of any caused by the animatronics, and takes on the job of stopping them from killing further unfortunate victims. After reanimating Jace seems to regain some of his happiness, but his cheerfulness is replaced by cold amusement. Something affecting his vocal chords stops him from speaking legibly, but he can still communicate via electronic equipment, mainly over the telephone. His attitude of preventing the animatronics killing anyone changed to simply trying to destroy the animatronics, not caring what happens afterwards as he believes that when the final one his destroyed he can be at peace. Even in death he will try and help any security guards he comes across, and will see them as fellow watchmen of the night. Background and Timeline Before 1987 Jace was born on the fifth of November 1955 near where Fredbear's Family Diner would eventually open. He took to programming and electronics at an early age, and quickly distinguished himself as a potential prodigy for his complex designs, software and robotics. When he was just 17 he became one of the main designers for the original animatronics - Freddy, Foxy, Chika and Bonnie. When the diner opened, Jace was employed as head of maintenance at the age of 18. When he was 24 he got into a terrible accident while driving to work when he swerved to avoid a young man who ran across the road, resulting in him crashing into a telephone pole and suffering numerous broken bones and other injuries. However, despite this he crawled out of the car and remained conscious long enough to make sure the guy was OK before passing out. After he recovered he became great friends with the man, named Michael Marion, to the extent where Jace became the godparent of Michael and his wife's second child, Layla. Summmer of 1987 8 years later when Jace was 32 and still working at the diner, Jace got into an argument with a fellow employee, resulting in a vicious fight. Not to long after, Jace was asked to take care of Layla for a day while her parents were both working, to which he agreed to supervise her while working at FFP. Unfortunately, Layla's parents brought her to the restaurant early and rather than waiting for Jace to meet them, told Layla to wait outside the restaurant until he arrived, before driving off. Layla, who was only 8 at the time, got scared from the loneliness and sad due to having to watch the other children have fun and started crying. Not too long after, a man dressed in a purple uniform pulled up and swiftly murdered the distraught child, quickly driving off again. Jace arrived at the agreed time, only to find ambulance service respondants taking Layla's body away. Overwhelmed in fury and believing the animatronics may have witnessed the murder, Jace secretly installed video recording equipment inside the animatronics' eyes. Bad press led to the diner being renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but Jace stayed as a member of staff to monitor the animatronics. He quickly became good friends with Phone Guy, who was employed in management around this time. Later that year, the 'Missing Children Incident' and 'The Bite of '87 took place while Jace was off duty. He returned the next day to find the building flooded by police and forensic experts, and fearing the animatronics may have witnessed the murders checked the cameras he had installed. However, he found that the equipment had broken somehow and was caked in dried blood, the film inside ruined. Despite this, he did not report the findings to the police, instead removing the cameras before the suits were examined to inspect the discoveries himself. July - August 1987, Five Nights at the Warehouse After the pizza place was closed down, Jace tracked down the animatronics to a warehouse owned by a shady storage company called Cloaked Inc. He managed to secure a job as an employee in the warehouse, and volunteered to watch over the animatronics after revealing he had experience with them, but didn't go into much detail with The Boss. Fearing the animatronics may run amok and try to escape, he built himself his own wearable animatronic suit from scrap metal and spare parts from the old diner to use for protection. He named the mechanical monstrousity Gearkreig due to his fascination with clockwork, and made it as gruesome as possible to intimidate the ghosts of the children he believed to be haunting the suits. The suit proved vital, and over the course of the following month Jace, piloting Gearkreig, faced the animatronics countless times, preventing them from escaping The Warehouse, never taking a day off. During this month he convinced the other nightwatchman on duty to take the day off, saying that he had found a replacement (which he never had) in an attempt to keep other people out of the war which secretly raged every night. Jace soon realised that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to cover all of the exits, and so decided to allow a nightwatchman to take control of the Monitor Room. This nightwatchman was a young man named Ryan Locke, who Jace recommended to The Boss due to his notable intelligence and reaction time. Jace was supposed to help Locke in the Control Room, but continued patrolling in the Gearkreig regardless, instead calling in sick for the entire week. This was not entirely untrue, as the night before the week started Foxy bit through Gearkreig and wounded Jace's left arm. The events of Five Nights at the Warehouse take place, with Jace giving Locke advice over the phone which he used while inside Gearkreig. Together the two managed to keep the animatronics from escaping for the five days, with Jace having to knock Locke unconscious one time after he caught Locke looking at him through the cameras. However, on the fifth day Jace saved Locke from the animatronics, who attacked the latter in force. Jace drived the animatronics back, but was caught off guard by Freddy inside The Maze, disarmed and had his weapon - a water pipe - punched through his chest in a mortal wound. Jace managed to retreat to a secret room in the warehouse which he used as a base of operations, where, inside Gearkreig, he bled to death. August - November 1987, Five Nightmares at Freddy's Despite his death, Jace's consciousness resided in his body for unexplained, supernatural reasons, except he was in a sort of slumber. During the next few months he found himself trapped in a nightmare located in an impossibly large Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, being hunted by a bloodthirsty animatronic named Maime. Jace's dream-self died countless times at the hands of that animatronic, with the nightmare starting over again and again. Eventually, however, Jace managed to 'beat' the nightmare, to which he had a brief encounter with his goddaughter, Layla, in what could be considered Heaven before reawakening in the real world. November - Onwards, Reanimation Jace reanimated several months later, still inside the Gearkreig and the Warehouse's secret room. In front of him he found a strange letter containing instructions given by a mysterious supernatural entity, later to be known as Moriah. It explained Jace's situation and how he must find a way to bring Layla's killer to justice in order to end a continuous cycle of hate and death which is Five Nights at Freddy's Universe, and for simple, personal revenge. Relationships *Layla Marion - Jace is made a broken wreck after the death of his god-daughter, and his desire to avenge her is what drives him forever onwards to brave the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza time and time again, and return with what little sanity he has left *Takaya Nobles - The two never got along, with each trying to kill the other for a brief time. Jace's hostility towards Takaya dims slightly, however, when he realises the events surrounding the Pizzeria are far more complicated then he previously imagined *John Aqua - John and Jace had been good friends ever since they met at the very first opening of the original Fredbear's Family Diner, and John is one of the few people Jace can still trust *Richard Lynch - Originally one of Jace's assistants, Richard's greed and selfishness broke their mutual respect. The later became bitter rivals *Moriah - Although the two have only had a few brief encounters, it is clear that Jace listens to Moriah's advice as it is the only way he is able to bring Layla back to life *Marion - While Jace may not know it, he has foiled the plans of the fiendish puppet time and time again, much to his fury *Maime - This animatronic has haunted Jace while he was stuck in the limbo between life and death, and after escaping the nightmares he is determined to figure out why Maime pursues him with such killing intent *Freddy - Jace holds a deep grudge against Freddy, as it was he who originally killed him *Foxy - Despite Foxy having bitten him twice and causing severe blood loss, the pirate animatronic remains Jace's favourite, most likely because they are both red *Chika - Jace doesn't really care much for her. He helped built her, but not much more than that *Bonnie - Similar relationship as with Chika Trivia *He was born on Guy Fawkes Day *Due to his red uniform, the animatronics recognise Jace as 'The Red Guy' *Jace's main enemy is Freddy, who killed him. However, he also gets into a lot of fights with Foxy *Jace hates being immortal, wishing he could just die already *He has designed and created the endoskeletons for most of the animatronic's in the Five Night's at Freddy's Universe, and has even programmed some of the first *Despite Being Called Red Guy, He is not related to William Afton. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males